The Hidden Staircase (episode)
The Hidden Staircase is the ninth episode of The CW 2019 television series Nancy Drew, and it is the mid-season finale of season one. It aired on December 11, 2019.The Futon Critic Synopsis :In our winter finale, Nancy and the Drew Crew desperately search for George's missing sister, Ted, whose kidnapping eerily mirrors the investigation that started Nancy's sleuthing career. Meanwhile, while revisiting the trauma of her past, as a means to solving the present-day mystery, Nancy finally reconnects with her father just as an escalation in the Lucy Sable investigation threatens to separate them forever. Plot summary Act 1: Nancy writes in her journal, wondering if she can trust her father. George calls Nancy and the others because her sister Ted is missing. At the scene, Nancy finds a design reminiscent of a 6-year-old case when Nathan Gomber kidnapped Rose Turnbull. McGinnis issues an Amber Alert for Ted. Nancy visits Nathan Gomber at Seaburn County Prison, and then calls kidnap Rose Turnbull, who had "dreams" of Nathan talking to "the tall thing" in the dark. Act 2: Bess and George have looked into Nathan and give Nancy information on information on Pine Hill. Carson helps with the tip lines at the police station, and Karen Hart checks Nathan's visitor history and finds visits from a Moira Baker. Nancy meets up with Owen Marvin who shares his records about his family's deals with Nathan Gomber, and he recalls Nathan's change in personality leading up to the kidnapping. Nancy suspects the warehouse is affecting people, and that Moira Baker is the new kidnapper. Act 3: McGinnis texts Nancy a letter from Moira's apartment, which the crew begins working on deciphering. Nick offers to help Nancy return to the warehouse, but Nancy turns him down and leaves alone. Karen and Carson discuss Nancy's change after the case with Nathan Gomber. Nick calls Carson because he's worried about Nancy, and Carson meets Nancy at the warehouse. Act 4: Nancy can't accurately remember how she previously entered the warehouse, which is highly unusual for her and indicates that she has repressed memories from that night. Back the The Claw, the crew translates the message from Nathan to Moira and inform Nancy that Moira will sacrifice Ted to Simon. Owen offers a cash reward to help. Nancy and Carson look through the warehouse and find the hidden staircase, and they both recall what happened that night. Nancy finds the tattoo design on a wall which is a hidden door to a new room, and they find what appears to be a shrine to Simon. Act 5: Nancy and Carson look through the room, and Carson remains skeptical of the supernatural presence. George learns that Moira's parents own an antique shop, so she and Nick head there. McGinnis questions Nathan at the prison. Based on the letter on linking to Simon with blood, Nancy and Carson destroy the blood at the shrine. Nathan at the prison and Moira at the antique shop both start bleeding painfully where they cut themselves for the ritual. After confronting Moira, George and Nick find Ted, who's okay. To stop Simon, Nancy trashes the shrine and sets it on fire. The trauma of that night finally catches up to her, and Nancy cries and Carson comforts her. Act 6: Moira Baker confessed and named Nathan Gomber as an accessory in kidnapping Ted Fan. Nathan admits to Nancy that he knew Simon was back because his scars stirred, and indicates Simon will be back again despite Nancy destroying the shrine. Afterward, Nancy calls back Bess, who tells her that Ace has awoken from his Coma. At the diner, Bess asks Owen for a DNA test to confirm her mother's story about their family connection, and Own agrees, and also requests an independent test to verify the results. In the notebook found at the warehouse is a letter from Nancy's mother, and Carson and Nancy read it together and reconnect. Nancy later notices that her journal is missing, and McGinnis and Karen Hart arrive to arrest Carson based on what Karen found in Nancy's journal. Cast and characters Starring: * Kennedy McMann as Nancy Drew * Leah Lewis as George Fan * Maddison Jaizani as Bess Marvin * Tunji Kasim as Ned "Nick" Nickerson * Alex Saxon as Ace (credit only) * Alvina August as Detective Karen Hart * Riley Smith as Ryan Hudson (credit only) * Scott Wolf as Carson Drew Guest-starring: * Adam Beach as Chief McGinnis * Sara Canning as Katherine Drew * Miles Gaston Villanueva as Owen Marvin Co-starring: * Kurt Long as Nathan Gomber * Andrea Drepaul as Moira Baker * Eden Summer Gilmore as 7th grade Nancy Drew * Amélie Eve as Rose Turnbull * Ariah Lee as Ted Fan * Kyle Strauts as Simon Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Trivia Tba Gallery Promotional stills 1.09 promo Nancy.png 1.09 promo Nancy 2.png 1.09 promo Nancy Carson.png 1.09 promo Nancy 3.png 1.09 promo Nancy Carson 2.png 1.09 promo Nancy 4.png 1.09 promo Nancy 5.png 1.09 promo Carson Nancy.png 1.09 promo Carson Nancy 2.png 1.09 promo Nancy 6.png 1.09 promo Nancy 7.png 1.09 promo Nancy 8.png 1.09 promo Karen.png 1.09 promo Nancy 9.png Videos Nancy Drew Season 1 Episode 9 The Hidden Staircase Promo The CW Navigation External links References Category:Episodes (2019)